


Team EBNE: Intel

by TyForestWrites3



Series: Team SHDW [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Brittany is flirtatious, Edward is protective of Elizabeth, Elizabeth is pure sunshine, F/M, Jacques Schnee is a terrible person, Nathan is done with everyone, Takes place after the Black Trailer, Weiss is only mentioned, a major character is mentioned, first story-itus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyForestWrites3/pseuds/TyForestWrites3
Summary: Originally made by H20Flame on Wattpad.Team EBNE are hired by the Schnee Dust Company to find who destroyed a train full of Dust.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Team SHDW [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690849





	Team EBNE: Intel

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this was the first ever fanfic that H20Flame ever wrote, so temper your expectations. A lot more lighthearted than anything else he’s written.

Day 1

"An entire train?" Nathan Bourbon exasperated.

"That's correct. The cargo is now lost, but I still want the perpetrators disposed of," the Schnee family head insisted.

Nathan stood in the office of the Schnee mansion. His client, Jacques Schnee, the head of the family, was debriefing him on a recent robbery done by the white fang. Nathan had long sold his team's services to the Schnee Dust Company. It seemed in nearly every mission, the White Fang was involved. Robbery, rioting, arson, vandalism, the occasional murder; the Faunus terror group had done it all. This was something else entirely, though. To not only attack a train, a heavily armed train, but to wipe out the security robots in under five minutes with only two people? This is quite an achievement.

"I'll be out to see off my daughter in four days. You have until then to capture the criminals responsible and bring them to justice," Jacques threatened.

Nathan nodded. As much as he hated being spoken down to, the Schnee Dust Company was his best client. Plus, they were the only clientele who offered payment in tech. He held his hands behind his back in militant drill.

"Before I go, sir, might I have a spare 20mm?" Nathan tactfully asked.

The Schnee glared daggers at the young huntsman and hissed, "It isn't for that animal again, is it?"

The Schnee's insult ran deep into the mind of the man before him. Nathan gripped his hands a little harder to the point where they turned white.

"With all due respect, sir, her name is Elizabeth," he bit back the urge to scream.

The Schnee coldly scoffed, "I don't care what you call your pet, so long as its properly tamed."

Nathan's tactful smile faded and his eyes glared horribly. His grip tightened until his nails began to dig into his flesh. His hands started to get wet from the blood eking out of his palms. The Schnee read the signs that Nathan was at his limit. He turned his revolving chair towards the window.

"You are dismissed," he casually said.

Nathan quickly marched out of the office and into hallways. He pulled out his scroll and texted his childhood friend, Brittany Lilith, explaining the situation in detail.

* * *

Day 2

Nathan took a seat in the local Atlesian bar next to a red haired woman.

"So, Brittany, how much info did you get?", Nathan began.

The woman beside him, Brittany, turned to him, a smile on her lips, "I got the targets' names. Adam Taurus and Blake."

Nathan raised his eyebrow in intrigue, "Blake? That's it? No last name?"

Brittany waved her hand dismissively, "That's it. Just Blake."

Nathan sat in silence, pondering what to do next. Brittany's Semblance allows her to surrender her sight for a short while to pinpoint the exact location of whoever it is she wants to find. She can't use the ability without a full name though.

"Any ideas, boss?" Brittany inquired.

"There is one place where we can find out Blake's last name. It's tricky though, cause we'll have to plow through a lot of hostiles," Nathan relented.

"Well, the old geezer gave us that big gun Elizabeth wanted, right? It shouldn't be too hard," Brittany mused.

Nathan's face grew dark and unfeeling. His cold, death like stare sparked interest in his lovely companion.

"What happened?" Brittany's voice began to lose its composed grace, "Did he refuse? Did something happen to Elizabeth? Are they out of guns?! That last one would be ironic."

Nathan's words were tinted with the venom of hatred, "He called her an animal. 'So long as its tamed,' he says.

There was a long pause of silence in the busy pub as the two barely contained their wrath.

"...Did you break his face?" Brittany coldly whispered.

Nathan pursed his lips and shut his eyes tight, confirming that he would have very much liked to. Brittany sighed softly.

"Nathan," she began with a soft, caring voice, "Why are we doing this? There are other jobs out there. I know you hate working for him. You haven't been truly happy since the academy. Everyone can see it, you know. Especially with that cold look in your eye."

She paused to let the message take effect. Nathan slowly turned to her with a soft smile.

"Brittany," he whispered, "Thanks."

The Huntress warmly grinned.

Nathan continued, adding with a flat dead-pan voice, "I'm still not doing role reversal."

"Oh, come on!" Brittany exclaimed, abandoning her caring lover facade, "At least once. I even found the perfect dress."

Nathan gave a hearty look of familiarity, "Remember what I said? 'Not until we finish with the Schnee runes'. After we found out how to duplicate it, then I might consider it. Might."

Brittany began to pout in protest, "I don't wanna wait! Who knows when the next time you'll have that figure? I know it will change, especially since you keep eating meat. Never zero calories only..."

Nathan rolled his eyes as his friend ranted. He'd have little time to hunt down his targets if he has to go to the outpost, an isolated pocket of buildings that houses the White Fang and, more importantly, the names of every prominent White Fang member. Luckily, he can make up that time with Elizabeth and Edward's efficiency. For now though, he continued to endure the verbal hurricane Brittany threw his way.

* * *

Day 3

Elizabeth Malacraft was putting the finishing touches on the jeep they suited up. She was super excited to install the 20mm turbo lancer, an artillery piece in all fairness with a reputation for fast firing piercing shots. Though she did all the welding, it was Edward who set up the equipment. The behemoth of a man silently watched the fox Faunus work. Nathan and Brittany soon entered the store house, having identified a White Fang member in the outpost.

"Everything ready?" Nathan asked.

Elizabeth raised her welding mask, happy to see her friends, "Yep, it's all ready boss. But here's an idea. Now hear me out. What if we charged this thing towards the outpost in slow motion?"

Nathan wasn't convinced, "How can we move in slow motion?"

Edward grunted, earning the attention of his teammates. He proceeded to make a variation of hand signs.

Perplexed, Nathan asked, "Elizabeth, translation?"

"Life finds a way."

"Uh-huh. Brittany? You ready?" Nathan queued.

The huntress grinned cockily, "Of course."

Brittany's eyes glowed, signifying the use of her Semblance. As it became it's most intense, the glow in her eyes vanished.

"They're in Vale," she sputtered, out of breath.

Elizabeth's brow lowered in confusion, "Who's in Vale?"

Nathan grinned slyly, "Some random guy who moved to the outpost."

* * *

Day 4

7:20 PM

Nathan looked over at the outpost below. The glorified storage unit was lit up bright by the many spot lights the White Fang rigged up. Even from the rocky hillside team EBNE stood from, it was clear to make out the dozens upon dozens of Faunus scurrying busily throughout and around the building. The cool breeze nicked a frozen chill against the skin of Nathan. After a brief examination of the base, he turned to Brittany.

"How many?"

Brittany looked over the outpost, estimating the numbers of the White Fang. Her blue eyes radiating a bright light. She looked back at Nathan.

"I'm guessing perhaps some two hundred forty in all. One hundred inside the compound and the rest outside. Most are in groups of thirteen, but some have a count of twenty eight. There are only seven in the room with the documents we're after," she reported.

The team stood in silence, awaiting Nathan's call. Nathan was locked in hard thought. Finally, he announced his plan.

"We should probably use terror and confusion to our advantage. Ed, throw me upwards on my signal. Brittany, I'm gonna need a massive maelstrom of fire all along the ridge. Make sure its height reaches me; when it does, unleash it on the outpost. After that's done, me and Brittany will assault the outpost while Ed and Elizabeth dispose of any remnants. Clear?"

All three of his compatriots nodded in unison. His strategies hadn't failed them before. None were foolish enough, however, to rely on tactics alone. Each of them had to do there utmost to ensure success.

Nathan queued Edward with a tap to his forehead. Dropping his mace, Edward grabbed Nathan by the abdomen and slugged him as high as he could. The speed of the wind cut into Nathan's face like a rush of pine needles. He had no time to waste. He raised his spear, despite the wind resistance, and channeled his stored luminescence into it. With a great flash, his spear sparked to life, illuminating the night sky.

Brittany took this as her que as she pulled out a pair of red Dust shards the size of her palms from her satchel. On normal circumstances, it would be impossible to accomplish the task she'd been given, but the team was able to recover a special artifact in the form of an armband which allows for her to, theoretically, match even one of the four Maidens in power; assuming, of course, she had the Dust. Using her magics, the two shards evaporated and began to blossom into a pair of fiery wings. The wings flew into the sky, expanding as it went until it formed a vast wall of flame.

The White Fang below awed at the sight before them. Only a seasoned few rallied to find cover, pulling with them any new recruits they could. This was what Nathan was waiting for. When gravity finally began to pull him down, he activated his favorite attack: a solar flare. He pointed his spear at the outpost and unleashed a massive blast of luminescent energy.

A massive beam of pure light burned intensely against the entirety of the outpost. All wood, rubber, oil, and cloth was burned to near vaporization. Any White Fang members unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast were annihilated. Following close behind the solar flare was the wall of fire, which crashed down upon the outpost like a tsunami. Vehicles and metal melted to the heat.

Despite the devastation caused, the outpost stood defiant. It's walls were unfazed by the burning assault. Unlike the outpost, however, many of the White Fang began nothing short of a route. They fled despite the hardest efforts of their veteran counterparts. It was then that Elizabeth and Brittany took off towards the base in the car, Edward charging right behind them. Brittany pulled out a light blue Dust shard and turned in her seat.

"One cannon, coming right up," she whispered to herself.

Using her magics once again, she forced the shard into a large ramp; resembling the kind one would find at a skate park. Nathan, starting to regret not making a landing strategy, saw Brittany's gift to him. He would take full advantage of it. Turning over mid descent, he pointed his spear down in a nosedive towards the ramp. Upon reaching the ramp, he quickly slid down before reaching the end of its line. He shot off of the edge, quickly gaining on his teammates.

The White Fang may have been demoralized, but the veterans still stood strong. Quickly reorganizing, they made a token defence. Two of the elite would barricade themselves inside to protect the files. The remaining fighters charged out to meet the unknown enemy. For a moment, there was total focus. Both sides, White Fang terrorists and Team EBNE, seemingly charged in slow motion. In that moment, Brittany turned to Elizabeth, who was driving the car with destructive intent.

"Life finds a way, eh?" she grinned heartily.

Elizabeth returned her friend's grin.

"Life finds a way!!" she declared loudly.

The two forces clashed in earnest brutality. Edward rammed through large numbers of Faunus, toppling them down by pure weight of force. Nathan released all his momentum onto a large Faunus, striking him hard with is spear before quickly slashing down any White Fang member that moved. Brittany leapt from the jeep, claws out, scratching several opponents and leaving them in agony from her venom. Elizabeth also leapt from the jeep, letting it crash through a horde of White Fang grunts. She wasted no time in using her Semblance, bending and dulling the weapons of the Faunus until they were useless.

Team EBNE cut a large swath through the White Fang, bringing down any foolish enough to attempt a melee. The team twisted and dodged through what seemed like a sea of bullets and blades. All attacks they made decimated their targets. Nathan took relishment in the moment of the battle. In those moments, they were invincible. Soon, a pair of Faunus pulled up a small AT gun and opened fired on the team. Before it made contact, Edward leapt in front of the line of fire, taking every shot. Despite it piercing his shield after several shots, the shells were incapable of breaking through his armor. Elizabeth took this as a chance to remind Nathan of his part of the plan.

"Hey boss, didn't you have a plan that involved splitting up?" she teased while nailing a headshot on a monkey faunus.

Nathan shot her a wicked grin, "Right you are. Come Brittany, we're off!"

The pair rushed off the battlefield towards the outpost. Meanwhile, the White Fang pressed their attack with the AT gun as the head of the strike. Elizabeth continued to duck and dodge all blows against her with a grace few can match. Edward took the brunt of the Faunus advance, personally blocking every shot from the AT gun. Every advance against the two cost the White Fang dearly. They wouldn't let up, however, for their efforts began to show results. Edward's shield was a pile of ruin and his armor was all but destroyed. Though he fought on, his movements were visibly slower, his dark blue eyes stared blankly into the ground beneath him. It was at this moment that Elizabeth came to his aid, putting a bullet hole in any who tried to touch him.

A group of heavy troops among the White Fang charged forward to finish the fight with the sword. Few could get close due to Elizabeth's tonfa blades. Those that did were just barely able to restrain her. When they did, a large cheer soared from the white fang. Until one Faunus noticed something about their new captive.

"Oi! She's got a tail!" he screeched in delight.

His comrade cockily grinned, kneeling down to her eye level, "Well well. What's a fox like you doing fighting us?"

Elizabeth averted her eyes. She knew all too well the irony of fighting an organization that stood for her rights. Regardless, she refused to be swayed by a murderer, and a chicken Faunus murderer at that.

The heavy trooper reached out his hand to grab her chin. What he got was a fang sinking into his thumb.

"Aaaghh!!" he screamed in pained,"You little-!"

He slapped her across the face in tremendous rage. Her single whimper was all that sealed his fate. Coming out of his rage, he began to hear the loud shouts of warning and shock. Turning from Elizabeth, the faunus was face to face with a colossal pale skinned and bloodthirsty Edward. Before he could react, Edward grabbed hold of his face. The grip of Edward shattered the white fang mask and cracked the faunus's skull. A purple aura enveloped the man as his very life force was stripped from him.

Terrified, not a single White Fang grunt charged to save their accomplice. Seconds after it began, the Faunus was little more than a wrinkled, gray husk that Edward tossed aside casually. Elizabeth, though bound, activated her Semblance. Every chipped piece of Edward's armor reformed on him as though it had never broken off in the first place. The pride the White Fang had felt vanished. Every one of them fled. Not one of them escaped. Not a single one could escape those furious eyes.

Meanwhile at the outpost, Nathan and Brittany won their battle. Well, to say it was a battle is inaccurate. It is best described as a one-sided slaughter. At the moment, Brittany was torturing the two elites that had attempted to fight them. Nathan, however, was going through the files of high ranking members.

"Brittany," Nathan asked like a nuclear family dad, "Would you be a dear and ask them why Blake isn't showing up here?"

The following minute was non-stop screaming.

"They said to look in the wanted section," Brittany informed him.

Nathan skimmed through the folder labeled wanted and began listing them off as he went, "Let's see here. Weiss Schnee. Winter Schnee. Schnee, Schnee, and would you look at that! Another Schnee. Oh hey, I'm in here. Aw, damn it, they got my Semblance wrong..."

Then a group of pictures caught his eye. Not what he was looking for, but curiosity got the better of him. After all, it was an extreme rarity for there to be a family other than the Schnees that was on the White Fang's hit list... or, was, at least. It was a simple family of three, two parents and a son, all with the last name Yin. The two adults were marked as taken out, but the son, however, seemed to have piqued the White Fang's interest, as his profile was marked as currently monitoring. Nathan took a quick look at the son's profile.

'Skyler Yin...' he thought, 'No discovered Semblance, yet accepted into Beacon Academy earlier this year... Interesting... might have to watch out for him when we head to the Vytal Festival.'

Nathan quickly memorized Skyler's face and then continued to flip through the files until he found his target. Blake Belladonna. He showed the name to Brittany for her to track. Her Semblance allows for up to three specified targets, so tracking Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna was a simple matter.

"Bad news, Nathan," she spoke concerned, "They're in different places. Adam is in the redwood and Blake is at Beacon."

Nathan scowled. This was their final day for the bounty. They could only just barely reach Adam by the time the bounty ended. To get into Beacon, though? Impossible.

"So what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"We'll send those two to old Schnee. He doesn't know who stole his Dust, just how many. Meanwhile, we'll get our chance during the Vytal Festival to find out what Miss Belladonna is doing in Beacon. If she's enrolled, we're too late. If not, we'll get her and Adam and pocket a double bounty. Get Ed and Elizabeth, we're moving out," he ordered.

'Blake Belladonna. What a lovely name. Even if it belongs to a trapped mouse.'

* * *

Day 5

12:00 AM

"Whose file were you looking at?"

"Huh?" Nathan replied groggily, not exactly happy about his sleep being interrupted.

"You stopped at a set of files," Brittany said, "Whose were they?"

Nathan pondered telling her, the pros and cons weighing in his head, but then he just shrugged in acceptance, "Something that caught my eye. After all, it isn't every day that you see a family on the White Fang hit list that isn't the Schnees."

That caught Brittany's attention as well as it had caught his, "Really? Who was it?"

"I didn't get a good look, but it was a family of three; the Yin family. Apparently, the parents were killed not too long ago, and their only child, Skyler Yin, is attending Beacon."

"So... do you think he'll become relevant to us?"

"If we happen to bump into him? Absolutely. He seems as though he'd be a nice ally to have. No parents, no Semblance... His current situation screams angst. I think we'll get along quite nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
